Severed
by Roaming Spirit
Summary: Her purpose was fulfilled at an unforgivable cost. Now...she was nothing. Now...she has to say goodbye to everyone. To him. *Episode 12 Endgame: Takes place once everyone is in the compound with Korra*


A/N: I'm sure I'm not the only one who thought she was going to commit suicide at the end right? So I wondered what exactly was going through her head and came up with this. Mostly Korra centered. Takes places right when everyone is at the compound and moves on from there. I really had a lot of trouble with how to end it, being seeing as how I'm still dominated by feels and depression at knowing there's no more Korra until next year, I left it where it is.

Possible Songs: My Immortal by Evanescence, Tears of an Angel by Ryan Dan, What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts, How to Save a Life by The Fray

* * *

**~ Severed ~**

**. ' o O o ' .**

_Numb._

Pain, grief, confusion, anger, fear.

She feels none of it.

She just feels numb.

She hugs her knees tightly, hoping to keep all the other emotions out by doing so. She's vaguely aware of Katara getting up, the distant sound of the door sliding open before closing with a quiet thump. It doesn't make a difference. Either way, she's alone. Thoughts begin to peruse through her mind, but none are complete. She doesn't have the energy, the will, to finish one before just dropping it altogether.

She can faintly hear the voices outside the door, no doubt discussing what she already knew. She pays no attention to them. Until she hears that word that describes just exactly who, exactly what, she is now.

_"Severed."_

The word sinks into her mind, taunting her already broken soul. She doesn't fight it, though. There's no point in it if it's true. She's decided that she's had enough of the murmurs outside and gets up, sliding the door open to end the conversation before it has a chance to start up again. But her head is bowed, her movements slow and defeated.

Talking won't help.

Nothing can.

She looks up at the people gathered before her. People whom she loves, whom have been with her since the beginning. And now, she thinks, it's time to live up to what she is and severe any ties she has with them. If only to save them the hurt that she has yet to feel. The first brave soul to speak is Tenzin. Of course it is, it always was.

"It's going to be alright, Korra."

She looks away, unable to keep his gaze. Because she knows he's lying.

"No. It's not."

Her face becomes a hard mask then, as she briskly makes her way over to the entrance and grabs her coat, putting it on as she leaves everyone behind.

For good.

Outside it's freezing, but it mingles with the cold numbness she feels inside. She pays no mind to the sound of footsteps behind her, willing it to desperately turn back into the small hut. But it does no such thing. Instead, she hears _his _voice, which is the last thing that she needs right now.

"Korra, wait!"

Despite herself, she stops. And waits until he's beside her, before she spits out two words, hoping to hurt him so he won't follow her. So he won't see what she is going to do.

"Go away."

It's so he can let her go, she tells herself. Because she's having a hell of a hard time letting him go. She begins building up the barriers she once had around him, if only to save them both the merciless pain that will no doubt crush them, more so her than him. Sadly, he doesn't get the message behind her words.

"I will. But I just want you to know, I'm here for you," he tells her sincerely. Her brows furrow together.

"No. I mean go away. Back to Republic City," she spits, extending an arm to emphasize her point. "Get on with your life," she says crossing her arms over her chest and turning away, unable to look at him without her eyes betraying her.

_Get on with your life...and leave me behind._

"What are you talking about?" She hears the confusion in his voice, causing her to look at him from the corner of her eyes, making sure he hears the blunt truth, because others would just sugarcoat it. Who is she kidding anyway? The only reason why he was ever with her was because of her title. She would have been nothing to him or anyone else if she wasn't who they once thought her to be. So she says it herself, isolating herself from him, because pushing him away is useless.

"I'm not the Avatar anymore. You don't need to do me any favors." She turns away from him sharply, the words tasting bitter and vile on her tongue. His hand stops her from going any further, though. The cold retreats slightly at his touch, even through the bulky parka she's wearing.

"I don't care if you're the Avatar or not."

Her resolve slowly breaks, guilt starting to creep up her features. He can't do this to her. Not now. Not ever. So why is he making it so hard for her to let him go?

"Listen," She turns to hear him, his face sincere and fearful, as if remembering the awful moment he is retelling. "when Tarrloq took you, I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again." He places a hand over his heart.

He walks closer to her.

"I realized..." He looks away and she's praying desparately, hoping that he won't say,

"I love you, Korra."

His hand on her cheek sends sparks throughout her body, the first actual feeling she's had since they reached the compound. Her chest constricts, refusing to let air into her lungs. And for the first time...

It hurts.

It hurts so much.

Her eyes mist over with unshed tears. It hits her brutally, drowning her mercilessly, that this is the last time. She grabs his hand in hers, feeling his familiar and secure warmth for the last time. A choked noise escapes her before she can speak.

"I can't."

And she runs. Away from everyone. Away from him. She honestly, truly can't. The pain reaches her throat and she can't speak anymore as she hops onto Naga and rides away.

"Korra!"

The sound of her name coming from his lips practically breaks her heart. She feels it shattering, the sharp edges pierces her inside. She wants to tell him _so _much. She wants to tell him that she loves him more than anything in the world, that he was the only thing that kept her going until now.

The freezing wind nips at her face as she slows Naga to a halt and slides off. Everything shines in the sunlight, the snow, the water. Even the clouds have a subtle sparkle to them in the setting sun. They glow.

But she doesn't...Not anymore.

_I can't._

She doesn't even bother to turn back to her best friend. And Naga doesn't follow her either. Because unlike everyone else who thinks she just needs to let off some steam, she knows Korra won't be coming back. She takes slow, defeated, but sure steps, her shoulders slumped and head hung. It is time to give up, let the next Avatar be born...and do it right.

There's nothing left for her to do.

The very essence of the Avatar is the elements. Without them...she's nothing.

She stands at the very edge of the steep glacier. Her thoughts bring her back to Mako. His confession. How much she wants to tell him. The grief makes her knees tremble. She's so close to the edge. Just one step before she falls the long way down. Into her birth element. The one that was stripped away from her.

She couldn't tell him she loves him, not when she is about to do this. How could she even think of loving him when her actions right now are proving that she doesn't? If she told him, and he found out about her...disappearance, he would be crushed. Her breath gets caught in her throat. Tears well up in her eyes.

She is doing this to save him.

Save him from the pain that she is feeling right now. Because she loves him, with everything her body and soul has to offer. There's no running away from that fact no matter how much she wishes it wasn't true. She loves him too much for her own good. And...and for the first time...she's afraid...afraid to let him go.

And she's _so, so_ sorry she has to leave him.

_Look, I really like you and I think we were meant for each other._

A single tear falls over the edge, glinting in the light of the sun.


End file.
